New Beginnings
by Lexosaurus
Summary: After three years of torture from none other than the Guys in White, Danny is moved to an asylum in Jump City where he escapes. Who else would find him other than the Teen Titans? No PP. Slight RobStar but other than that no pairings I think.
1. Prologue

**Sadly, I don't own either Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

Whiteness. That's all Danny saw when he opened his eyes for the first time when he arrived with blinding whiteness covering every inch of his small cell.

And then as time passed the whiteness became duller and dirty. The sparkle and shine slowly began to remove itself from his presence. All the beauty in his cell was gone, leaving it looking rotten. Bits of green decorated the walls and ceiling, god knows how it got all the way up there, so every time Danny opened his eyes he wanted to puke.

Danny didn't know how long he'd been in the hands of the Guys in White. He couldn't even remember how he'd gotten here. One moment there was an explosion and he was surrounded by fire, and then it seemed like five minutes later he woke up in the blistering white cell. All he knew is that he'd been in captivity for a long time if his cell was this dirty.

The door opened and Agent K peeped his head around the corner. "Get up Phantom."

Danny internally groaned as he gritted his teeth in frustration and managed to push himself up in a sitting position. Panting hard, he stared wide-eyed at the agent in a silent plea for help.

Ignoring Danny, Agent K growled, "Stop playing your stupid procrastination game, Phantom, and get up. The truck is here and I don't want to keep them waiting."

At Danny's confused glance, he continued, "You know, the moving truck?" He huffed in annoyance at the unchanged confused visage of Danny. "Remember all those visits with Doctor Chaff? No? Well, you got evaluated by the doctor and according to the results, we're not fit to keep you here anymore. They said that you've cracked too much to keep experimenting on you. Hah, can you believe that? What a load of crap! I guess it's a good thing we have all the information we need on you at this point. I mean you're really nothing more than a waste of post-human space now. We've been experimenting on you for what, three years now? Yeah there's not much left to do with you. Oh, _would you get up already?_"

Alarmed, Danny scrambled to his feet to only fall flat on his face. He cringed and rolled on his back when he felt a gruff hand grip his arm and yank him up.

"I don't have time for your shit, Phantom. We need to leave. _Now_."

Agent K dragged Danny down a maze of white walls, floors, and ceilings, all in pristine condition, highly contrasting the deplorable state his black suit was in. Any whiteness that was supposed to be in his suit was green with a slight red tint to it which wasn't noticeable to anyone but himself. His hair was matted and tainted with his ectoplasmic blood. His figure was no more than skin and bones riddled with scars. He couldn't remember his eyes having any sort of glow to them since the beginning of his captivity when there was still hope that he would get out.

Now all that hope was gone. It had vanished overnight and he went from fighting everyone and everything they did to him to letting life take its course. He stopped struggling against the GiW doctors and specialists. He stopped fighting the painful experiments. He was lifeless. He was broken.

That was two years ago.

The front door to the facility opened and, for a brief moment, Danny saw the sky for the first time in three years. Three. Years.

He breathed in the fresh air and a small, content smile came across his face. The air was warm and fresh. The sun danced on his pale skin and warmed his bones. He bit his lip as the thought of how close he was to freedom jumped to his mind. This transfer into the truck was such a tease and he, apparently, wasn't the only one thinking it.

"I bet you're really loving those ghost-proof handcuffs now, Phantom," Agent K spat at him. "They're a real work of art I tell you! They keep disgusting creatures like you from slipping out of line. As long as you have _those _on, you'll never see freedom."

Danny's head hung down in defeat. Agent K was right. The glowing green handcuffs, the same ones that took his powers away, kept him from freedom. It was infuriating.

Agent O came out of the white building. He pulled out some gloves from his pocket and put them on. Danny remembered Agent O telling him once that he always had to wear gloves around him. "I wouldn't want to touch you," he'd said. "I would have to burn my skin off if I did, creature."

The white van with "GUYS IN WHITE" outlined in green printed on its side pulled up in front of the group consisting of Danny, Agents O, K, and a few guards all armed to the teeth with ecto-weapons. Two guards opened the back of the truck.

"Yeah, let's get the bag of filth in there before he tries to run off or something," Agent K said, fully knowing that Danny could hardly stand on his own, much less take off in a full on sprint and run away.

"Good idea. Guards! Get Public Enemy Number One into the back of the truck while I turn the on the ecto-shield just in case the handcuffs fail."

That was the last thing Danny heard before he felt something hit the back of his head. He took one last desperate look around before his world went dizzy and collapsed in on itself in a sheet of blackness.

* * *

**Wow so this is my first ever fanfiction. It's short, I know, but I think it's socially acceptable for the prologue to be short. Besides, I really have to do my math homework...**

**No, Danny isn't mute. He's just a little...uh...destroyed? So don't worry, he'll be talking soon enough.**

**Oh and idk if this is going to stir up any confusion so let me just clarify here: "that was two years ago" line refers to the time he'd been broken for. So he's been in captivity for three years and after the first year he gave up any hope of being rescued. So yeah. Sorry. I'm slightly paranoid you're going to read this and be all "OMG this is the worst story every ugh this is so confusing" and yeah...first story jitters? (did I really just use that word?)**

**Anyways, enjoy this story and idk how long I'm planning on making it but I DO plan on finishing it. I hate it when stories aren't finished. It's so frustrating. **

**SEE YEAH NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 1: Asylum

**Before I start this I wanted to say I was overwhelmed with the awesome response my first chapter got. Thank you so much everyone!**

**ROBIN'S POV**

"You guys head back to the tower. I'll be right behind you. I just need to check on something real quick."

Cyborg and Raven exchanged glances before shrugging and heading off with a "Sure, whatever."

I hopped on my moped and sped down the street. I'd gotten a call earlier that day from an asylum not too far from the tower. Apparently _the _Danny Phantom had been dumped there about a week before and they didn't know what to do with him.

At first, upon hearing the news, I'd sat there in a stunned silence. Danny Phantom had disappeared three years ago without a trace. At first I thought it was because he'd accepted Batman's offer in joining the Justice League, but after contacting Batman about it I discovered that my original guess was not the case. Danny Phantom was gone.

Strangely enough, at the same time as Phantom's disappearance, Daniel Fenton, son of the famous Maddie and Jack Fenton, also vanished. At first the general public believed Phantom was holding Fenton hostage and so we waited for any type of word from the enigmatic ghost, but nothing ever came. Search parties went out for the missing boy but after nine months of the fruitless search, everyone stopped looking and the public believed he was dead.

As for Danny Phantom, well the public forgot about him due to their urgent matter at hand. The town of Amity Park was being invaded by rogue ghosts because no one was there to stop them. Jack and Maddie put all of their energy into organizing a ghost catching league, full of new professionals because the Guys in White turned down their initial offer. They said they were too busy but I suspected they just didn't want to work with the Fentons.

And then I got the call that changed everything.

I pulled up to the gate surrounding the chilling building. A security guard was standing outside. He eyed me suspiciously and said, "I need a form of ID."

"Of course," I replied and pulled out my wallet with a Justice League-issued identification card so I wouldn't have to use my real ID with my actual name on it. "I presume this will suffice."

"Yeah, that'll do," he grumbled and opened the barb-wire gate.

After parking I entered the building. I walked up to the front desk where I saw a petite brown haired woman who looked to be in her mid-forties.

"Hello?"

She looked up. "Robin? Oh yes, Patricia told me you were coming. Let me call her...Patricia? Ah, yes, Robin of the Teen Titans has arrived..." she hung up the phone and said, "She'll be right with you."

Moments later the clicking of high-heels were heard from down a clean, white, tiled hallway and a tan woman came into view with her black hair swinging from its ponytail. She stopped in front of me and smiled. "Robin. Hello, welcome. Come with me."

I followed her down a different hallway. At the end of it I could see the rooms start to come to view.

"Patricia was it?" I asked the Indian-looking woman in her clean nurse uniform.

"Yes," she replied.

"I had no idea Phantom was still on Earth."

"Neither did we until about a week ago." She gave me a sideways glance and frowned, "the Guys in White dumped him off here at the orders of Doctor Chaff. We'll be meeting with him momentarily."

"Why was he with the GiW? Better yet, why did no one know about it? I mean knowing them, they would have been bragging the second they caught him. None of this is making sense."

She looked just as baffled as I was.

"The best question," came a male voice, "Is what did they do to him?"

I whirled around to find a nice, elderly looking man in a white lab coat. I stuck my hand out, "Robin of the Teen Titans."

"Welcome, Robin," he shook my hand. "I'm Doctor Chaff but you already knew that from Miss Patricia Lyons. While I'll admit I don't normally schedule to meet people in such an unhappy setting, it has to be done sometimes."

"Of course, Doctor."

"Good, good. Let's walk."

I followed him as we walked down rows of doors with the patient's name printed on each one. We went deeper down the rows of patient's rooms towards the more serious cases as he said, "Now let's talk about that boy. One of my brothers works for the GiW and he accidentally let it slip that they had Phantom. I popped over for a visit and the sight I saw was, well, horrific isn't quite a strong enough word but it'll have to do. There were machines everywhere, all for Phantom might I add. Seeing the boy in person was heartbreaking. His cell was covered in his own ectoplasm and he was riddled in cuts and scars. His hair was hardly white, his eyes were dull, his clothes were torn, and he was curled up in a ball in the corner of his cell. I came back a few weeks later with permission to evaluate young Phantom but he wouldn't talk to me. He could hardly look at me!"

"Sir, did you see anything that they were doing to him?"

"No, I didn't see any experiments, but I did witness the treatment. They would punch him and slap him if he didn't obey orders which was constantly. The poor boy could hardly comprehend his surroundings. They dragged him around like an animal because he couldn't walk. Yes, the treatment definitely classified as abuse. That's how I got him out of there."

"Has he showed any signs of improvement since being removed?"

Doctor Chaff shook his head sadly. "Hardly, but I think it's all confusion. He's in a new setting with nice people. He's not used to this. He still refuses to talk but he'll make eye contact when he feels he's not being threatened. Unfortunately, that only happens a few times a day. We've kept him contained in his cell for now. He's not allowed out with the calmer patients. He probably won't be ready for that much stimulus for a while. He refuses to take any medication."

"The poor baby," Patricia said, her eyes glued to a door at the end of the hallway. I approached it carefully and read "Danny Phantom" printed on his door.

"Sir, is this...?"

"I'm afraid so."

"May I go speak with him?"

He glanced at Patricia before turning back to me and answering, "Ah, yes. But this could go very badly if he suspects you're a threat he'll panic. He's in a straight jacked now to keep him from hurting himself and us but if you want anything from a panicking teen then, well, you're out of luck."

"Just let me try."

**DANNY'S POV**

"Danny," whispered a young woman. "Wake up, you have a visitor."

I wasn't actually asleep, of course. Sometimes I would fake sleep so they would leave me alone. They never got the hint that I didn't want a visitor.

I was in shock, to say the least. It seemed like seconds ago I found out from Agent K that I'd been separated from the rest of humanity for three years. Three. Fucking. Years. Three years of being manhandled. Three years of being experimented on. Three years of being treated like shit.

When I woke up after the bus ride I was God-knows-where with...confusion.

I was in a new room. A new, clean room. I was in a weird suit that drove me absolutely crazy. I couldn't move in it. And the people-they were the weirdest part. They would come in and talk to me and feed me. I kept waiting for the punch or for them to press the button that shocked me but, oddly enough, it never came.

I was panicking for the first time since I arrived at the GiW compound. I had no idea where I was or what was going to happen to me but I could just tell it wasn't good.

"Danny?" the nurse asked at my lack of response.

I opened my eyes and glared at her. She slowly made her way over to my bed. Images of doctors in white lab coats doing the same thing but their hands filled with knives flashed through my mind and I felt my breathing pick up. I rolled over off of my bed and fell to the floor.

"Danny! Calm down, ok? I'm not going to hurt you. Shhh, calm down." her sweet voice pulled me back to reality and I felt a sharp pain in my elbow from falling. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut while she helped me stand and walk over to a chair in the middle of my room.

"I'm just going to let the visitor in, okay? His name's Robin. He just wants to talk to you for a second," she said as she walked back to the white door and opened it.

_What the hell...? _I thought as a walking traffic light stepped through the doorway.

"Thank you," he muttered to the nurse who responded with a simple, "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Hi," he eyed me nervously.

I glared at him in response.

"You're Danny, right? Danny Phantom?"

Nothing.

"I'm Robin of the Teen Titans. You might have heard of us before. We protect Jump City just like you protected Amity Park but we protect against people and meta-humans instead of ghosts."

Nothing.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about the government organization called the Guys in White. Is that okay?"

No, it was not okay. But I wouldn't say that of course.

"Danny? I know you can talk. The doctors gave you a physical. They know there's nothing wrong with your vocal chords."

Nothing.

He sighed and did the last thing I expected the leader of the Teen Titans to do. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. I looked at him in confusion for a minute before slowly standing up and moving to join him against the wall. Although, I sat a few feet away from him. He was still a threat.

"Danny," his voice was softer now. "I don't exactly know what they did to you and I may never know. But I have a general idea. I know you were mistreated and I know they did...terrible things to you. Unspeakable things."

I dropped my steady glare at him and hung my head. My messy white hair covered my face. I felt a lump in my throat as images flashed before my eyes. _Nononono, _I thought. Why couldn't they just stay forgotten?

"You need to listen to me," he continued. "I'm not a mind reader; I don't know what you think of me. But you need to realize something." I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched. He ignored my reflex and said, "I can help you. I know you're a hero. I've read all your files. You were a hero, Danny. You saved Amity Park time and time again. It was tough when you left. You know what though? I think the world is going to need you again someday."

I shook my head and fought the tears welling up in my eyes. _NO!_

"Jump City could use a friendly ghost, Danny. I think you should try and get better. The people here are really nice if you give them a shot."

_No, he's lying, _I told myself. Only half of me really believed it though.

"If you ever want to get out and see the world again you need to get better. That's a fact."

We sat there for a few more minutes before Robin sighed again and said, "I'll be in touch with Doctor Chaff. If they see it fit for you to leave and you want to take up my offer in being a member of the Teen Titans, just tell him."

I stiffened. Robin, _the _Robin was inviting _me _to the Teen Titans? A group of wannabe super-heroes who people actually liked and respected? No, I would never fit in there.

"Just think about it," he said before exiting my room.

I gritted my teeth and made up my mind. I had to escape. If only I could get the glowing green ankle bracelet the GiW had so generously donated to the asylum, I would be free.

And freedom was something I _really _needed.

* * *

**Helloooo! So this is Chapter 1. At this point think the story should really start to take off. I'm just trying not to rush things because that's a pretty bad habit of mine when writing. I just like to jump right into the middle of the plot and I skip over a lot of important stuff.**

**So now it's time for reviews:**

**Loveless Ema: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! **

**See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

**Sooo this is just a little filler that's setting up for the next chapter. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I really need to start the Danny+Teen Titans story so I think this will suffice. Happy reading!**

**NORMAL POV**

Danny woke up to the door opening. It had been a week since Robin came and freedom was so close he could almost taste it.

_Today,_ he thought, _today is the day._

**ROBIN POV**

There was a knock at the door. "No, Starfire. Sorry but I already told you I'm really busy."

"Not Starfire, dude," came a deep voiced response.

"Cyborg?" I whirled my head around as my study door opened.

"Dude," he said as he walked in. I jumped to my feet. "The team's worried. You've been holed up in this dark place all week. It's not healthy. What's going on, Robin? Is it...him?"

I gripped the edge of my seat. No one ever came into this room except for me. Call it OCD, but I just didn't want people messing with my stuff.

"No," I answered levelly. "Not Slade."

"Then what?" He peeked at my computer monitor.

_Shit_, I thought as the realization hit me that I forgot to switch tabs.

"Danny Phantom? Why are you looking up him? No one's seen him for years!"

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"Wait, what aren't you telling me? Robin, I know that look. What happened?"

I rubbed my hand against my forehead. I wanted to tell him so badly but I couldn't. I didn't know why, I just couldn't.

"Robin? What happened?"

Damn, why was he so perceptive?

"As a member of this team I have a right to know!"

"And as the leader of this team I have a right to say no!" I snapped, my Robin persona kicking back in.

"Yeah but this is getting ridiculous!"

"What's getting ridiculous?"

"The secrets, Robin! You're so damn secretive all the time and the team's left in the dark until something happens where we are needed. It's frustrating watching you push yourself away from us all the time! Don't you trust us?"

"Of course I trust you all!"

"Then tell me your name."

All anger was sucked out of the room. I froze, completely still.

"W-what?"

"Your name, Robin." He leaned smugly against a wall.

My heartbeat quickened. "I can't tell you that."

"You say you trust us but can't even tell me your name? Everyone here knows I am Victor Stone."

"Trust has nothing to do with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do." I stormed out of my study and walked out of the tower, ignoring everyone else's calls as I hurried by.

LINEBREAK

"He's gone? How is he gone?" I was shocked to say the least. The weak Danny Phantom who could barely walk across a tiny room last week had managed to break through a massive mental asylum and severely injure anyone who stood in his way.

"He just went completely insane! One minute he was fine and the next he was hallucinating and screaming. When we went to help him he got up and knocked us out." a shaking nurse told me. She was getting treated for a nasty looking gash on her head in the back of an ambulance outside in the parking lot. She took a deep breath and continued on, "When I woke up the inside of the facility was all destroyed. I was told he'd escaped. You have to catch him before he starts hurting innocent civilians, Robin!" she begged. "He's too unstable for other people!"

"I'll do my best," I responded. "And the anklet?"

"Sources told me he didn't use any powers so it must still be on."

"Good," I exhaled and turned around to head into the city. I needed to find him before he did something he was going to regret.

_Where are you, Danny Phantom?_

* * *

**Annnddddd that's a wrap! I already wrote something for the end but I accidentally pressed the back arrow on my computer and it got erased and of course now I forget what I said. Although I _do _remember that PLEASE, IF YOU SEE GRAMMATICAL/SPELLING MISTAKES, DO TELL. **

**Sorry for keeping you all waiting so patiently to receive, well, this short thing. My life's been really hectic this past week/this coming week (sports, performances, competitions, ACTs, etc.) but thanks for ****waiting and for being awesome as always.**

**Now for reviews!**

**avidreaded: I think you might have missed it, but Danny does know and turned down Batman's offer for a spot on the Justice League but sorry if that wasn't clear enough! I have zero experience with writing relationshipy things so I think I'll save that for another story. However, I think Raven and Danny would make really nice best friends so I'm going to stick with that for this story.**

**LoveLess Ema: Thanks! It just seemed fitting, you know?**

**fareyaWH: He says thanks.**

**jim89: THANK YOU. Seriously, I almost forgot about that really large part of the story. I've decided to answer that question next chapter. Not sure how, but I'll make it work somehow.**

**Guest: Thanks! I've set up this filler so the story really picks up next chapter.**

**KodiakWolfe13: 1) Haha this made me smile so much I was practically glowing! Thank you! You basically made my life. And I'm glad you liked that line. 2) Thanks for your welcome and thank you soooo much for that grammatical thing. I'll look into it pronto. Omg I LOVE random facts. Do tell some!**

**DemigodPhantom: Thank youuuu! Haha if Danny was a real person he'd probably take you up on that offer.**

**anonymous chick: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**DarkWingedSoul: MORE ALWAYS!**


	4. Chapter 3: Stars

***gasp* Whaatttttt? Another chapter so soon you say? Well, it's unedited but meh, whatever. Enjoy!**

**DANNY POV**

It was dark outside. I wasn't sure exactly what time it was, but it was probably around eleven. I stumbled around, weak and tired. I watched a mother pull her small child closer to her as they hurried by me. The little girl was wearing a pink jacket and white tights with shiny black shoes. She had blond hair and pale skin. She was going to be quite pretty when she was older. I hoped boys didn't take advantage of her. She seemed too innocent for that.

My stomach growled. Shit, I was _hungry. _My escape plan took place before breakfast so I hadn't eaten anything all day.

I had been wandering around since my escape, enjoying my freedom. Although the GiW's ghost anklet hindered the use of my powers, it didn't prevent me from switching forms. So immediately after running away from that shitty asylum I'd slipped, unseen, into an ally and changed into Danny _Fenton._ In the same alleyway laid a passed-out druggie who conveniently had a backpack next to him that held some clothes. I stole them and the sneakers he was wearing, somehow without waking him up, (it was the drugs probably,) and wrote an IOU for pants, a shirt, and the Nike sneakers.

The shirt and pants were huge on my tiny frame and I probably looked homeless. In all honesty I really couldn't care less. I was alive. That's all that mattered.

I sat down on a park bench and stared up into the sky. For the first time in three years I saw the stars and the moon. In the GiW compound when things were getting really bad I'd picture every constellation I knew to keep me sane. Staring up into the cloudless sky, I could see the steady forms of a few of the constellations. To me, that was worth the world.

The escape went a lot smoother than I had thought it would. I woke up that morning and pretended to be in a psychotic episode. The nurses came rushing in with a sedative and stupidly, in their blind panic, forgot to close the door behind them. They probably thought I was too out of it to comprehend any of my surroundings or anything. Right as they were reaching out to prod my neck with that ghastly needle I tripped the nurse, kicked her head to knock her out, and then easily knocked out the second one.

Then was the tricky part: getting out of the straitjacket. I remembered someone saying that if you relaxed your body and made yourself smaller then it would be easier to get out. The straitjacket was already slightly loose since I was struggling against them when they first tried to put it on me, so I had that going for me. I managed to slip out of it just as I heard people rushing down the hallway who saw my door open and heard no one inside of it.

Then I saw the white lab coats and suddenly I was back at the GiW compound. That's also when I got a memory blank. When I came to, I was outside of the asylum. I didn't stick around to see what went on inside the asylum since all that mattered was that I was on the outside. I tried flying away at first, forgetting about the anklet. After a brief moment of panic I decided to take my chances on foot. I mean, it was doubtful that if I got caught I would have another chance of escape.

I'm glad I decided to run even though the odds of being successful on foot were so microscopically small because here I was sitting on a park bench enjoying the cool night air and gazing up at the brilliant stars.

Suddenly my eyelids felt heavy and before I could think about my new life, I saw blackness and fell into a blissful sleep.

**NORMAL POV**

Robin glared at his computer screen. He searched the city for hours after hearing the ominous news of psychotic Danny Phantom's escape to no avail. He returned to the tower after defeated and ignored everyone's calls including Beast Boy's begging to play video games and Starfire's puppy eyes as she asked him to try her new food. Robin was stressed and there was only one place he could go when he felt this way: his study.

And so he went and shut himself from everyone else. He hadn't come out of his study since yesterday evening.

Robin was currently hacking through the government's files, well more specifically the GiW's files on Phantom. He needed to know everything about the ambiguous ghost if he was ever going to find him and, more specifically, convince him to join the Teen Titans.

There was a knock on his door. _Ugh, can't they ever leave me alone? _

Robin, eager to avoid another reiteration of yesterday morning, got up and answered the door. Standing outside was a girl with grayish skin in a purple cloak that was pulled back to reveal her short purple hair and violate eyes.

"Raven," Robin was slightly surprised. Usually Raven just left him to do his thing and caught him in the fall. Rarely did she ever intervene.

"If you're wondering if I'm going to yell at you then don't. That's Cyborg's job," she stated bluntly.

"Ok then what's going on?"

"We're grabbing pizza. You should come. You probably haven't eaten in a while," she offered.

Robin grimaced as he realized how correct she was. Although he kept granola bars in his study, he really hadn't had a full meal for a while.

"Sure, Raven, I'll come. Let me get my wallet."

A slight smile appeared on Raven's face when Robin accepted the offer. He disappeared back into the dimly lit room littered in newspaper clippings and manila folders. He appeared moments later looking calm and content, or the complete opposite of how he felt just a few minutes before. _Maybe this could be good for me, _he thought.

He followed Raven out to their over-sized main hangout area. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were lounging on the couch waiting for him. (AN: I think you all know what the Teen Titans look like which is why there's minimal character descriptions about them.)

"Yo, dude! You're coming with us?" a green face spoke excitedly to him. "What happened to Robin-The-Hermit?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha, Beast Boy," Robin said sarcastically. "Contrary to popular belief, I _do _enjoy spending time with you guys."

"And eating some delicious, juicy, meat-covered pizza!" Cyborg licked his lips.

"Gross, dude!" Beast Boy gagged.

"And I shall enjoy the eating of the yellow liquid!" Starfire joined in.

"You mean mustard? As in the condiment?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes! It is quite the glorious condiment, is it not?" Starfire's eyes lit up.

"Whatever." Raven muttered and headed for the garage.

The rest of the team followed her and loaded in Cyborg's "baby." Robin sat in the passenger's seat and tuned out most of the conversation until they reached the pizzeria.

The pizzeria was small but busy. It sold what the Titans thought was the best pizza in Jump City. The interior was clean and lightly painted, giving off an aura of levity. It held indoor and outdoor tables which the Teen Titans would switch off sitting in depending on the season.

The group of superhero teens took their usual indoor table in the corner of the restaurant. The routine meat versus veggie battle began before the teens just ordered one of each pizza. They settled down, eating their pizza slices and chatting happily. Robin even joined in a little, adding his commentary here and there. Then he noticed a familiar looking jet-black haired boy in a baggy red shirt with baggy, dirty jeans enter the store and get in line for the pizza to-go.

Robin almost dropped the slice he was holding as he stared, wide eyed at the boy. He looked no older than seventeen and was painfully thin with long, uneven hair and a gaunt, sickly looking face. Even with all the differences, Robin had read enough articles with Daniel Fenton's face plastered all over them in the past week to know what he looked like on sight.

Although, Robin was sure he was just seeing things. There was _no way _Daniel Fenton would just appear here, of all places, after a three year disappearance. Shouldn't he be reunited with his sister?

Robin remembered stumbling on an article during his Danny Phantom news article hunt about the death of beloved Jack and Madeline Fenton. They had been killed in a freak car accident a little over two years after their son's disappearance. The general public believed Phantom had something to do with it. Robin probably would have held suspicions if it were not for the knowledge of Phantom's captivity with the GiW.

Robin watched the Maybe-Fenton grab a small slice-large pizza box. Robin slowly put down his slice of pizza and got up with a quick, "I'll be right back." He walked towards the area with the forks, knives, spoons, straws, and napkins where Maybe-Fenton was. Robin nonchalantly grabbed a few napkins and said, "Hey."

Maybe-Fenton's eyes travels up to meet Robin's where he seemed to freeze for a moment, his lips mouthing "_no way" _

"You come here often?" Robin tried to start up a conversation. Normal social interaction had never really been Robin's forte. He was too much of a workaholic.

The boy shook his head.

"Oh well it's a good place for pizza, Daniel."

**DANNY'S POV**

I tensed, my bright blue eyes growing wider by the second. Millions of thoughts ran through my head. I couldn't breath. _Did he just say what I thought he said? _

I backed up, tripping over a rogue napkin and falling to the ground. When I looked back at the traffic light I saw his eyes fixated on something on my foot. My stare traveled down to where he was looking and saw my glowing green GiW anklet completely exposed to the entire world.

"W-what the hell?" Robin muttered.

I shot up and bolted out of the store in a complete mental panic, elbowing people on the way who shouted "HEY" back indignantly.

I turned the street corner and hid behind the wall just as I heard the pizzeria door open again. I heard Robin's footsteps out on the pavement.

"Daniel! If you're here please come out. Look, I just want to talk!" I heard him shout.

I held my breath, too afraid to make the slightest movement.

After about a minute I heard him walk back into the store in defeat.

**ROBIN'S POV**

"Robin," an angry looking Cyborg grabbed my arm the moment I stepped a foot through the door.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _I berated myself as I made up my mind. It was time.

"Cyborg, Raven, can I talk to you two for a second?" I winced, realizing what I was about to do.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Beast Boy crossed his arms and glared at me.

"No, Beast Boy, not yet." I couldn't have everyone knowing quite yet. It wasn't my fault this was so difficult for me. I'd been taught by the best, Batman, but he had passed on more than just combat skills to me. I'd also inherited his difficulty with trust and it was showing so painfully obviously.

Cyborg and Raven followed me out of the store where I said, "When we get back to the tower I promise I will explain everything."

"What about BB and Star?" Cyborg questioned.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Not yet," I said. "I just don't think I'm prepared to tell them."

That was true. I genuinely wasn't prepared to tell them what had happened to a fellow hero. A protector, just like ourselves. Especially Beast Boy, who would watch the news on Danny Phantom with a quiet fearful admiration. I also couldn't even make sense of the Daniel Fenton situation and if I didn't have a grip on that then there was no way I could try and explain it to the immature teen and the alien girl. They would just look at me like I had three heads.

"Alright. I don't like being a part of your secret-thing but I'll listen to what you have to say as long as you promise BB and Star will get to hear it sometime in the future."

"I have a feeling they'll find out before I'm even ready to tell them, Cyborg."

"When are you ever ready?" Raven asked quietly.

"Never."

* * *

**So I was reading a review about where the heck everyone is, and that reviewer was just talking about Danny's friends and family but that got me thinking. What about the rest of the people in Amity? So, if you would like to see guest appearances of Amity Park people (like Dash, Kwan, etc.,) then just let me know in the reviews. If enough people want that then I might include them somewhere. I might also include them just because I want to anyways though but idk man just let me know.**

**Sorry. I'm sick and tired. I think I should get sleep.**

**And yes, I did research how to get out of a straitjacket. A little bit.**

**Anyways, reviews!**

**fglla2211: Your wish is my command. (omg look a DP reference. I'm too clever.) But awh stahp I'm blushing.**

**jim89: I thought about where everyone was from DP BEFORE I started writing and then once I started writing I just kinda forgot about them...I don't really know why. Anyways I'll be just sporadically throwing in "Ohhey this character is here now" type-things. I already started with the mention of Danny's parents which you will find more detail about later. I have a pretty solid plan about where everyone else is going to be but if I get stuck I'll PM you. Thanks!**

**fareyaWH: Yeah, probably.**

**LoveLess Ema: You're pretty much the sweetest person I've ever met; not gonna lie. I was actually seconds away from rewriting that part when I was like "Nah, man, let's have Cyborg and Robin fight. Wooo conflict!" **


	5. Chapter 4: Connecting the Dots

**Hello, internet! Sup?**

**NORMAL POV **

(backtracking a little)

Danny felt almost sick from hunger. Not wanting nor knowing how to steal without his ghost powers, Danny was reduced to scrounging the ground in a desperate search for money. Luckily, after about a half hour, he found a five dollar bill lying on the grass in the park. He breathed a sigh of relief as he picked up the crumpled piece of paper and thought about what he wanted to eat. What food would be the first bit of food he would taste since his freedom?

He had heard some locals talking about a really good and cheap local pizzeria. Sounding promising, he nearly ran to the shop.

He ordered a single slice of pizza and a water bottle. As hungry as he was, he didn't want to overdo it and end up puking everything back up. What he didn't see was a secluded corner with five superhero teens enjoying their lunch.

And then the fiasco with Robin happened.

**NORMAL POV**

(present time)

"This place looks more depressing than Raven's bedroom," Cyborg chuckled. "Ever thought of redecorating?"

Raven ignored Cyborg's snide remark as she picked up a fallen newspaper clipping. It had a picture of Slade's face on it and was titled "_Who's Under The Mask?" _She shook her head and stared up at an uncomfortable looking Robin standing stiffly in the corner.

"Robin, you still have these? Why?"

He rubbed his hand through his hair and answered rather awkwardly, "I just need them around."

"Talk about obsessed," Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"I didn't invite you guys in here to stare at my walls all day," Robin snapped. "So can we please just get this over with?"

Robin wasn't too keen on allowing Raven and Cyborg into his escape room. He was in his study more than he was in his own bedroom and lately he was in this room more than anywhere else. He never just allowed people into his domain. If not just one, but _two _people were allowed in his study then it was apparent that something was truly bothering Robin and the situation was not in the least bit good.

Raven and Cyborg exchanged a glance before following Robin to his computer in the back of the dark room.

"Look," Robin pulled up classified GiW files. "Experiment T.A-1. which stands for Target Alpha. Whoever was this T.A-1 was basically the GiW's only reason for existing. He's all over the classified section of their site. I couldn't open a single folder without seeing his face on it somewhere."

"And who is this Experiment T.A.-1 exactly?" Cyborg asked.

Robin opened his huge file and on the top of the page was a picture of a smiling boy with messy white hair, pale skin, and glowing green eyes.

"Danny Phantom. And they caught him."

Raven's hands flew over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the screen. Cyborg also looked horrified as well and murmured, "Holy shit..."

"Danny's been at the hands of the Guys in White this whole time?" Raven finally spoke up.

"What did they do to him?" Cyborg asked tentatively.

"A lot. They videoed every experiment too. Since I hacked into their site we can see them. I've already watched a few and man...this guy went through everything! No wonder why he's different."

"Different how?" Raven inquired.

"He's quiet and twitchy. The nurses also told me he hallucinates too. Anyways, I really think you guys should see this. Can I play one for you?"

Raven and Cyborg nodded as a video started.

***video* (I think this is where people usually throw in a warning for writing of experimentation on another human-uh, partial human being.)**

"Hello," a deep voice said as the screen showed a sparkling white hallway. The camera was shaky and it appeared as though the deep voiced-man was walking. It continued,"I'm Agent O and we're currently walking to Experiment T.A-1 aka Public Enemy Number 1 aka Danny Phantom in his holding cell. This will be day one of experiments for him."

The voice reached a white door. A black-gloved hand reached out and unlocked the door. It swung open to see a young white-haired boy, beaten and bloody, lying in the corner of his cell shaking.

"Phantom," the voice commanded. "Get up. Guards are here to take you."

The young boy, who looked about fourteen, rolled around so he was facing the man behind the camera. He slowly struggled to stand up and then, an instant later, was charging towards the cameraman. Well, more like stumbling. Two guards grabbed the Phantom's cuffed-arms and knocked him to the ground, rendering him unconscious. Then they simply grasps his arms and dragged him out of the room, leaving a train of ectoplasm following the trio out the door. The camera stayed behind the trio, videoing every second of the first day.

Agent O spoke up again once they reached a new door in the untranslatable maze of white-tiled hallways. "Today we will taking hair, nail, skin, blood, tissue, and hair samples. We also will be preforming a set of prepared tests to see how Phantom reacts in different situations with different levels of pain."

"Ah yes, pain!" a new man appeared at the doorway. He wore a snow-white suit with black shoes, gloves, and sunglasses. "Danny Phantom will get lots and lots of really painful experiments." He grinned.

Phantom's head bobbed as he moaned, "Jazz...Sam...Tucker...help..."

"No one can hear you here, Phantom."

Danny's eyes cracked open as he became more aware of what was going on. His eyes traveled to the agent smirking by the doorway into the unknown room. Danny glared at the GiW agent and growled, "You'll never get away with this."

The agent laughed. "Oh, Phantom, you're a riot. You see, we're going to make you bleed a gallon of ectoplasm for every headache you've given us and who's going to know? No one except for us; that's who. You can cry for help all you want but no one-" he leaned closer to Phantom. His voice dropped, "-_no one _is going to come to the rescue. This isn't Disney, Phantom. You don't _get _a happy ending. Got it?"

"The only person who gets the tragic ending is you, Agent K. When I get out of here I will destroy every GiW facility the US has to offer. You'll _never _touch another ghost again. That's a promise."

"I'm terrified," Agent K said with sarcasm.

"Agent K," Agent O said behind the camera. "I say we start this experiment."

"I second that. Guards! Strap Public Enemy Number One to the experiment table."

Danny's eyes widened with horror and he began to panic. He struggled fruitlessly against the burly men who just dragged him in the room like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

The camera followed the group into the clean, white lab room in pristine condition aside from Phantom, still bleeding, struggling against the straps keeping him on the metal table in the center of the room. Moments later, doctors sped out from the prep room on the opposite side of the room, wheeling in a cart full of surgical tools, petri dishes, a microscope, test tubes, an electrical box, and various other contraptions. Seconds later the experiment begun.

The first thing that happened was the samples. The scientists, as promised previously, took all the samples they needed at that moment in order to begin their studies. For the most part, it was painless. That was, up until they cut him open and took a tissue sample. That was the first incision Danny would receive during his stay with the GiW.

Then came the electrical experiments. The doctors hooked Phantom up to a machine that would conduct electricity to his body to tests his reaction to electrocution. They started with a low voltage and slowly increased until they were at a voltage that they stated, "...would kill a regular human being."

When that test was over the scientists and doctors ordered the guards to bring Phantom back to his room. "We've had enough for the day," the head doctor stated clearly. "We need to collect our data and discuss. We also need to run tests on our DNA samples."

Agents O and K agreed before the first video journal ended with the guards dragging Danny out of the room in the same fashion as when they entered.

***end video***

No one spoke for a while. Robin, though he'd seen the video before, he still found it difficult to breath. Still, he was the leader and could not show signs of weakness and so he, eventually, was the first to speak. "So, uh, that was um..."

"...terrible." Raven finished for him.

"I can't believe it. Our own government was okay with this." Cyborg was shocked, horrified, sick, and fuming at the same time.

"I don't know how much the government knew, Cy," Robin said.

"Earth to Robin: THAT WAS THE GOVERNMENT!" Cyborg threw his hands up.

"I meant the government other than the GiW division. They probably didn't know."

"It still doesn't excuse their behavior," Cyborg glared at the monitor.

"I'm just wondering what this all has to do with the boy in the resturant," Raven said quietly in her signature monotone voice.

"Right," Robin began typing on his computer again. Two images were brought up on the screen. They both looked about the same age. "Ok, guys, the black haired one on the left is Daniel _Fenton, _son of Jack and Maddie Fenton. The one on the right is Danny _Phantom, _hero of Amity Park. Sources say Phantom was flying around one day and then was never seen again. Meanwhile Fenton, the same kid we saw at the pizzeria, showed up in school one day, left to go to the bathroom, and never came back. This was right around the same time Phantom went missing. Now, three years later, Phantom escapes from an asylum and a day later we see Fenton in Jump City too."

"And?" Raven wanted to get to the point. She hated surprises.

"And, Raven, Fenton _also _just happened to be wearing the same exact anklet that keeps Phantom from using his ghost powers. Also, if you look at the pictures on the screen, doesn't it seem a bit odd how much they look alike? I mean they have the same hairstyle, same face shape, same smile, and the same body structure. The only differences is their hair and eye color. Don't even get me started on _Danny Fenton _vs _Danny Phantom._ C'mon, those names are too similar to not cause suspicion!"

"Alright, alright, you've made your points." Raven put her hands up in a surrender.

"So you're saying you think Fenton and Phantom are the same person? Wow. Is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Robin swiveled around so he was facing the shocked faces of Raven and Cyborg.

"So how did you get involved in this exactly?" Raven pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I should probably tell you guys that..."

Robin described the phone call and his first and second trip to the asylum in as much detail as he could remember. Ten minutes later he had finished his tale and the two super-teens facing him were completely speechless.

"All I godda say is thank goodness for Doctor Chaff," Cyborg was the first to speak this time.

"And Phantom can't remember any of it?" Raven asked.

"No. The doctors gave him a physical and psych evaluation." Robin opened up a manila folder next to his computer. Inside was copied documents of every piece of information the asylum was able to gather from Phantom's evaluations. He passed the papers to Cyborg and Raven who scanned them quickly but efficiently.

"It says here he's mute by choice," Raven noted sadly.

"Yeah. Doctor Chaff told me he refuses to both talk and take any medication so he's definitely not an easy patient. I honestly think the no-talking thing is all PTSD. Based on both Fenton and Phantom's past personalities, according to the internet, Danny was never exactly quiet. Although some of his classmates did mention something about Danny constantly falling asleep in class..." Robin's voice trailed off.

"So now what?" Cyborg's shoulders slumped a little. All this new information about the government's reaction to a regular hero had drained him. Cyborg didn't want to think about what could have happened to him had he not joined the Teen Titans.

"We find him." Robin stared determinedly at the photos of Fenton and Phantom on his computer screen. "Then we make him a member of the Teen Titans."

"And then what, Robin? He's unstable and I don't know if you remember, but you told us he managed to destroy half the asylum! Weak and without any powers might I add!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"What else do you suggest we do?" Robin stood from his chair and faced Cyborg, crossing his arms to add to the effect.

"As confused as I am about this whole situation," Raven interjected, "I'm siding with Robin on this one. You said it yourself, Phantom is unstable. He can't survive without killing himself or anyone around him out in the city on his own. And if he does manage to get the anklet off? The entire city will be leveled during a panic attack or hallucination. Phantom needs us, Cyborg. Plus, he could be a very valuable member to the team."

"Look, I'm not against Phantom or anything. I just don't think it's safe for us to bring him in. That's all. Plus, what do we tell BB and Starfire?"

"The truth," Raven answered simply.

Robin frowned. "Before we tell anyone anything, though, we need to find him. I think I know just the place to look."

* * *

**Hi guys! I don't really have much to say right now that I can think of. Just thanks so much for reading and seriously you guys are so amazing. I can't even tell you how much of a motivator you all are. So stay awesome!**

**Review time? I think yes!**

**j158n: Ohgosh you don't even know how much this helped me. A million thanks to you and your knowledge! To be truthful I haven't seen a TT episode in, like, two years maybe? So yeah, thanks!**

**LoveLess Ema: And I love drama as much as the next person!**

**cartoonlover 1: Yay! I'm glad you like my ideas!**

**missNOBODYa. : You'll find out what happened to Sam and Tucker in later chapters. I know it's mean to keep you all waiting (mwahahaha!) but I think it'll play out nicely. Danny is 17 now.**

**lollileahpop: THANKS! And wow, how convenient, here's a new chapter right here!**

**KuriMaster13: That certainly is good! Hey, I'll take it.**

**Nemo: I tried to do something different and I'm really glad people are liking this so much.**

**KodiakWolfe13: HI FRIEND! I don't don't like using double negatives too! (ehehehe). Yeah, turns out Danny's like super powerful or something when he goes insane. He should have just used this when fighting against Pariah Dark. Pshhh, who needs a super hyped-up robot suit anyways? And wooo I love those facts. Especially the newborn babies thing. And then people will go up to the parents being all, "Awwwhhhh, he looks just like you!" When in reality that's not their child.**

**Darkverger1: Thanks!**

**marko28: Yesss I love them feels. And thanks, I did try to make this a bit different from the normal GiW setup.**

**ClassyandElegant: Hmmmm that would make sense. I think I'll have some sort of creative explanation as to what happened to Amity Park since Danny left instead though. Huh. Idk. But thank you for the idea and compliment! **

**KodiakWolfe13: Haha being sick does suck but I'm all better now so wooo! And omg I LOVE Batman. I can do a really good impression of him. I take pride in that since I'm a girl. Yes, I DO smile a lot. So yay people think I'm super smart! Also, to reply to your next review/comment: The reviews are delayed for some weird reason. So like I'll see that I have a new review and I'll click the reviews button and it won't show up. I have to wait a bit to see it. That's kinda annoying but that's probably why you aren't seeing your reviews.**

**avidreaded: Another person suggested that which is quite interesting. I'll think about that for a bit since it wasn't in my original plan (and I'm a slight control freak/perfectionist.) But it sounds like this is something you guys really want so let me see how I can integrate this to my plan.**

**Guest: I really don't envy him. His life pretty much blows right now.**

**Nemo: Thank you for your input! I actually AM going to have Jazz stop in for a chapter just to say hi because I can't just go ahead and kill off everyone in his family. (since I'm not doing the "Clockwork doesn't save them in TUE" cliche) I have to pick and choose like, "Okay, who is the most clingy to Danny who I definitely do not want in this story?" Those are the people that die. So I thought Jazz was smart enough to know to give Danny his space so I let her live. Also, don't worry. There will be no Cujo nor Dani in this book. I really don't like Dani but that's just my personal opinion.**


	6. Chapter 5: Found

**I have a confession to make: I am addicted to The Office. I'm watching it on Netflix currently and that's why it took me so long to update. (I'm on season 3 right now.)**

**NORMAL POV**

Danny woke up with a start. He had fallen asleep stargazing again during yet another clear, warm night. His sleep was light but blissful. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He heard a window crash about a block away. He sprung up from his bench and, without a second thought, transformed into Phantom. Even though he couldn't use any of his powers, it wouldn't exactly hurt to look a tiny bit intimidating. Plus, he couldn't just ignore a sign of trouble.

He snuck over to the source of the break and was able to pinpoint the shattering window to a nearby bank.

_Figures_, he thought.

"What are you wasting your time with five dollar bills for? We probably set off some alarm, barf-brain! We're on a time limit!"

Danny paused with confusion. The voice was high pitched and nasally. The robber sounded much too young to be caught up in that life.

_Then again_, Danny shrugged, _I DID become a super hero at 14._

"Wow look at all this cash!" an older male voice drawled. "I wish I had more arms to carry it in. Oh wait, I do!"

_Now or never, Fenton_, Danny thought as he jumped through the hole in the wall where a window used to be and landed in the bank. He had to land lightly on his feet as to not attract the attention of his opponents. Without his powers it was difficult to gain any sort of upper-hand in a battle.

He slowly bent down to pick up a jagged piece of ex-window glass and cautiously approached his prey from behind. There was four people in the gang of robbers. One of them was a small kid in a black suit carrying a green backpack. The slightly older boy on the left of him had a dark cape covering his thin frame and grayish skin. To the right of the midget stood a huge beast-man with light brown hair. Next to him was an interesting sight. A dozen teen boys in matching red suits trampled each other. Danny ascertained they were all the same person.

Then out of nowhere a black bubble appeared around Danny.

**ROBIN POV**

"Told you we'd find him here," I mumbled to Raven who just nodded in response, concentrating on maintaining the bubble surrounding Daniel.

_*flashback*_

_"Where do you expect to find him, Rob? This is a huge city. The kid could be anywhere!" Cyborg stood, arms crossed, over Robin._

_"No," Robin answered quietly, hands paused delicately over keyboard, hovering as if they didn't know what keys they were supposed to stroke next. "The kid's a natural born hero, Cy. He has our same hero complex."_

_"Not according to a lot of people he's not a hero."_

_"Do you believe them?"_

_"It's not a matter of if I believe the press or not. I'm just saying that it's what a lot of people think."_

_"Just because he's a ghost though," Raven pointed out._

_"But do you believe them?" I reiterated a bit harsher._

_"I...I..." Cyborg sighed and rubbed a hand against his forehead. "No, I don't believe he's malevolent."_

_"Good then we all agree we'll find him wherever trouble is." Robin spun around on his swivel chair and gave a small, reassuring smile at his teammates, signaling the end of their meeting. Cyborg quietly left the room._

_"Is there something you needed, Raven?" Robin rotated back to face his compute screen._

_"Yeah, actually." Raven contemplated what she was going to say next. She sighed and continued, "Robin, what do we do when we get him?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He's not going to be the same kid from before he...disappeared. He's going to need help, as in professional help."_

_"Raven," Robin said slowly, "Let's just focus on getting Danny here safely, okay?"_

_"You can't just ignore that fact!" Raven exclaimed in disbelief._

_"I'm not ignoring it. I just want him here first." Robin gave another charming smile and finished with, "Besides, he'll be fine. Once he adjusts he'll be right back to his old self."_

_*end flashback*_

"Dude, who is THAT?" Beast boy landed and transformed into a human.

"Don't worry about him," Robin shouted to his teammates. He wanted to get the fight over with as soon as possible so he could transport Danny Phantom to the tower. The longer he stayed out there the higher chance Danny would be able to escape. "Raven, you stay back and focus on the bubble. Do NOT let Daniel out! Cyborg, you take Mammoth-"

"With pleasure!" Cyborg cracked his knuckles with anticipation.

"Starfire, you take Billy Numerous, Beast Boy gets Gizmo, and I'll take Kyd Wykkyd. Titans, GO!"

The pairings, Robin found, were almost too perfect. Beast Boy was able to turn into a ram and use his horns to run into Gizmo, thus flipping him up in the air before Cyborg, who was on his way to Mammoth, used his arm cannon quickly to fire a sonic blast at Gizmo's backpack, rendering him useless. Cyborg then went on to go hand to hand with Mammoth. Their fight was longer, considering they were both equal in strength, but Cyborg eventually won in the end by flipping Mammoth head-first into a wall.

Starfire had next to no trouble with Billy Numerous. With her rapid firing of starbolts from the air, he too was forced to surrender quite fast.

**ROBIN POV**

...And then there was me. I faced Kyd Wykkyd. He was a skilled fighter, almost better than everyone else in his gang, but lacked the stand-out factor so people hardly gave him a second glance at first. In a way he kind of reminded me of Raven with his dark, subtle but lethal skills.

That was why I picked him. He thought just like Raven and I've analyzed every member of our team's fighting habits down to the last atom. I knew how he would think and react to my throws. All I had to do was take what I already knew and use that knowledge to my advantage.

I advanced on him and pulled out a smoke bomb. Just as I expected he chose to evade rather than face me head on. I whirled around as he teleported behind me and I threw the bomb at him. I nailed him in the chest and it exploded, stirring up a cloud of dust. I added to that cloud by throwing an exploding disk at a pile of rubble beside me.

I closed my eyes and remembered my training sessions in the mountains about this type of blind situation. I could win now, especially since Wykkyd couldn't see me. If he didn't know where I was then he couldn't teleport. If he couldn't teleport then he couldn't evade me.

Now I had the upper hand. I heard the slight step of a light foot and threw a birdarang. I heard the birdarang make contact with something followed by the sound of a human body crashing to the ground to let me know I had hit my target. I pulled out my bo-staff as I saw a black portal appear in the ground and whirled around to greet a fist which connected with my skull. I did a backwards somersault quickly before retaliating with my bo-staff. I nailed him in the chin and he fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Well," Starfire suddenly appeared next to me. The dust was clearing a bit and I viewed the slightly destructed scene around me. Part of a wall had collapsed and insulator and drywall littered the otherwise clean tiled floor. "That was quite a battle, was it not, Robin?"

"Yeah," I walked towards the black bubble with the panicked teen in a mystified fashion. He was crouched on the ground in his Phantom form with his hands clutching his head almost like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Guys," I said, "Let's head out."

"What about the part where you do that talky thing with the police dudes?" a green face popped up in front of me.

"I'll tell them in the morning. Right now we need to get Daniel back to the tower."

"Daniel...WAIT, that's not...is it?" I could see the wheels in Beastboy's head turning.

"Yes, it is _the _Danny Phantom." I said a bit rushed, "Now our number one priority-"

"Your number one priority _should _be telling me what the heck is going on!" Beatboy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air with frustration. "I swear you've gone from Robin-The-Hermit to Robin-The-Hermit-Plus-Secret-Buddies in, like, three minutes! Did you all expect him to be here but _me_?"

"I did not know of the arrival of friend Phantom either, Beastboy," Starfire pointed out.

Ignoring Beastboy I turned to Raven and said, "Get him back to the tower. Keep him contained. We'll meet you there."

Raven nodded and, in a swirl of black, disappeared.

We took off after her.

**DANNY'S POV**

I was in the GiW compound and there were agents everywhere.

"Danny!" one of them called.

I thrashed out against the agent, clawing and punching wherever I could. I heard the agent scream and I yelled, "That's right, you fucking GiW agents! You can't get me again! I won't go with you!"

As soon as the black contraption they had been keeping me in was removed I attacked. I was infuriated. I was just trying to do the right thing by stopping the bank robbers and this is how I was thanked? By being shelled up and hauled back to their stupid compound? Then again, I shouldn't really feel so shocked.

"Daniel Fenton, listen to me!" Someone hit me from behind and I fell hard onto the ground. He flipped me over so I was facing the ceiling and pinned my arms to the ground.

I screamed.

My vision came into focus after being blurred from my head hitting the ground and through my hazy vision I saw...Robin? What was he doing here?

Oh no, he was one of them, wasn't he? I should never have trusted him. I should never have let him visit me. I should have ignored him when he tried to talk to me in the asy-WAIT.

"F-Fenton," I coughed. I hadn't spoken in years and my voice was hoarse. My throat was scratchy and my lips were parched from dehydration.

"What?" I felt his grip harden on me.

I stopped struggling and whispered, "You called me Fenton."

The room started to come into focus. I wasn't at the GiW compound; I was in a living area with a high ceiling, a huge TV, a kitchen, carpeting, and a couch. Different kinds of teens wearing different hero getups surrounded me, staring with awkwardly hesitant concerning eyes that adults often gave to children who were doing something of slight danger such as climbing a tree.

"No. What am I doing here. Where am I?" I started to panic again.

"Friend Phantom, you are in the Titan's Tower!" a cheerful voice sounded out.

Colors swirled together and the teen's worried faces turned into ones of evil laughter. The living area transformed into a mix between a testing laboratory and their living room. I turned my head frantically trying to find a way out and struggled against the agent/Robin's grip on my arms.

"Danny, snap out of it!" I heard a distant voice call.

Then a deeper one spoke up as a shadow crawled over me. "Sorry Danny," it said. Pain blossomed on my skull and my world turned black.

LINEBREAK

When I woke again I was on a soft bed. I tried moving but found my hands cuffed to the sides of the bed. I cracked my eyes open and saw white, but this time it was a different kind of white.

Maybe it was the soft, cushioned protective feel of the bed or maybe my brain had just finally given up. What the reason for finding the difference in the color white I couldn't figure out but the important thing was that I did notice a subtle, inviting and sterile tone about the new white room that wasn't tainted with green ectoplasm. Specifically _my _ectoplasm.

"Daniel," a traffic light sitting on a black swivel chair said next to me. "You _are _actually Daniel Fenton." He had phrased this statement like a fact rather than a question.

"Yeah," I muttered and avoided the eyes of Robin. There was no use in denying that to the kid prodigy.

"Good. Mystery solved," he gave a cheep smile that faltered seconds later and we were enveloped into the dreaded awkward silence.

"Uh...Look, Robin. I'm sorry," I found myself apologizing. "I was stupid I know I should never have attacked you please tell me everyone's okay and you all aren't pissed at me I mean I swear it won't happen again please Robin you have to believe me-"

"Stop, Daniel." Robin sighed and face-palmed. "We're not mad at you for defending yourself."

"You're not?" I asked incredulously.

"I probably would have done the same if I were you," he shrugged, acting like me endangering the lives of his entire team was no biggie. "Plus, it's not like you could do a ton of damage once I pinned you down. You have that anklet on, you know."

"Right," I replied instinctively.

"I hope you understand if I don't take it off just yet." He averted his gaze downward.

"No, I understand," I replied rather awkwardly.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Yeah."

The room lapsed into another awkward silence. Finally, the door opened and the purple cloaked silhouette of a girl appeared at the door. She advanced a few steps into the room before saying quietly in a monotone voice but still bluntly, "Stop procrastinating, Robin. Beastboy's about to start tearing at the walls he's so anxious."

"Not now, Raven. I'm kind of in the middle of something," he said rather sharply.

"Even an idiot would know that's the most obvious lie you've ever told. Get in the Ops Center and tell Beastboy everything now so he will shut up and I can actually read in peace please and thank you."

"Fine," Robin, slouching in defeat, stood and slowly left the medical room I was currently residing in.

The violet girl turned to me and ordered, "Get some sleep." She then, too, walked out.

I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. I adjusted into a slightly more comfortable position before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**And would you look at that, Danny's found the Titans!**

**So next week is vacation and I'm going to someplace warm with my family which means I won't be posting at all for over a week starting like tomorrow so don't expect anything for like 10ish days. Sorry and thanks! (Just be thankful I didn't torture you all with a cliffy.)**

**Reviews:**

**LoveLess Ema: Why hello there once again! It's always nice to see your reviews. Thank you!**

**KodiakWolfe13: WOOOOO! I really liked you long review. I, too, love seeing Danny get tortured and stuff but eh, I'm not into the rape thing. Wow, Vlad totally does look like a rapist. Wow. I LOVE reading. I like fantasy and adventure. Hahahaha I'm calling everyone a dork from now on. *evil laugh***

**KuriMaster13: AREN'T THE CONNECTIONS SO OBVIOUS LIKE REALLY, AMITY PARK? REALLY?!**

**lollilleahpop: Yay I'm glad! I hope this chapter is up to par with the others too!**

**avidreaded: Ohhhh I'm really good at that game. I beat it 2 days after I got it. The trick is to only move your tiles up or down. Like I put my highest tile in the bottom left corner, then right of that is my second highest, then my third highest, and then fourth highest. You just combine to that fourth tile and then slide them all left to combine and VOILA! **

**DannyPhantom619: Uhhhh not sure yet. I'm assuming they're all in Amity Park because they don't know of Danny's return.**

**Nemo: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! That was the best thing I've ever read. No lie.**

**fglla2211: Yay!**

**DemigodPhantom: He'll get better! You wait and see. The Teen Titans are too nice for him to not get better!**

**EllaDeWriter: They shouldn't have taken _this _long...I have a Netflix addiction. **


	7. Chapter 6: Broken

**Warning: I am literally delirious right now. Like my screen is wavy and rippling; I am that tired. But I feel really bad for not writing so here's something I wrote. It's not edited. I'm going to go back and do that tomorrow. But if this is a complete shithole, then I apologize. I'm tired. **

* * *

"That's so weird," Cyborg muttered under his breath. "So strange."

Robin and Cyborg were "hanging out" in Cyborg's room. Robin would have preferred his study, but he didn't allow other people in there and he wanted to be with Cyborg. That one time a couple days ago had been an exception, but that didn't mean the rule called "No-One-Goes-In-Robin's-Study" was obliterated. Oh, no, Robin's OCD was still very much in check.

Also, there was the moment when Starfire's frustrations at Robin's self-isolation peaked and she blew up at him, causing quite the scene in their living room. As much as Robin hated social interaction while under stress, he hated disappointing Starfire even more and so he was trying his best to mingle with his teammates which meant he was working in Cyborg's room today. Robin was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his laptop in his lap with a few documents laid out in a neat semi-circle around him. Cyborg was standing by his computer helping Robin do research on the GiW and Danny.

"Oh, come out with it already!" Robin snapped. Cyborg had been muttering to himself for a solid five minutes and ignoring every desperate "What?" from Robin in complete fascination at whatever he was reading.

"Look, man, I'm going over his test results. He has a concussion."

"Well I'd only expect that after you knocked him out the other day," Robin said unimpressed.

Cyborg huffed. "That's the strange part, Rob, 'cause he hasn't mentioned anything about a headache or light sensitivity."

Robin's delicate fingers paused in their hovering position over the keyboard. His eyebrows wrinkled and his eyes narrowed with an inquisitive suspicion. "What? You sure he has a concussion?"

"Positive. That's what the tests came out with. They've never been wrong."

"Run them again."

"Robin-"

"You know he could be just hiding his pain."

"Robin-"

"I mean he did lie to his parents about the whole ghost thing."

"Robin!" Cyborg shot him a glare. "Why is it that every time we come up with some psychological issue with Danny, you just are in complete denial?"

"W-what?" Robin's voice faltered.

"Danny's not in the right state of mind. He was tortured! You know, no one's invincible. Not even a super-hero, Rob."

"I know!" Robin sighed and ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "Look, I'm gonna go check on him. Alone. I'll be right back."

Cyborg gave a knowing smirk partnered with a weak, "Sure, sure," before turning back to his computer.

Robin did the best mimic of the bat glare he could muster as he parted from Cyborg's room and into the bright hallway. Robin's interest in the floor multiplied as he thought about what Cyborg had said. Danny's state of mind was beyond fragile-it had been evident from the moment he first woke up. Instead of the cocky and confident boy they remembered him from TV, Danny was...well...broken. He was quite, so very quiet. Sometimes, it was like he forgot he had a voice which, honestly, Robin wouldn't have been surprised if that were true. Danny was twitchy and anxious also and would have frequent mental breakdowns where he would go from half-paying attention to conversations, to staring at the wall in a daze, to screaming his head off and trying to kill anyone who came near. That was when Cyborg would come in with a needle and Danny would fall asleep before waking up and starting the whole process all over again. To say it was exhausting would be an understatement.

And yet, Robin kept trying to say that everything was okay when it was clearly not. Danny wasn't okay. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. So why was he being so stubborn?

Starfire wasn't allowed to see Danny yet which was part of the reason why she had been so angry at Robin. A very small part, obviously since most of it was at Robin's seclusion, but it was just enough anger to set her over the edge and call Robin a "clorbag". Robin owed Raven big time when Raven dragged her out of the living room saying, "Hey, I got an idea! Let's go to the mall."

Starfire, as her fluctuating personality often works, went from being on the verge of tears to skipping excitedly out of the door with a "Yay! The mall of shopping! One of the most fantastic of places here on Earth!"

To Beast Boy's complete and utter despondency, he too was not allowed to visit Danny yet. Robin made that decision purely based on Beast Boy's fanboy personality and neediness. Danny didn't need to worry about entertaining someone all while answering a million-and-a-half questions about himself, (which was yet another reason to keep Starfire away also.)

Of course, this set-up wasn't going to last forever. And, as most of these cliche patterns work, Danny would be meeting the team sooner than Robin would have liked. So Robin just had to make sure Danny recovered as quickly as possible in the meantime and, in the five days he'd been here, Danny had made zero improvement.

Robin was dragged out of his thoughts as the hospital door suddenly leaped out at him, looming ominously overhead. Hands nearly shaking with nervousness of the unknown, Robin forced himself to open the door where he saw...

...Danny reading innocently in his bed.

Robin cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Hi."

Awkward silence.

Robin's gaze shifted to the ground. He had never been good at this. He could handle full-scale interrogations with psychopaths and saving the world from all types of evil, but the one thing he would happily admit he sucked at was being gentle to mentally sick people. Or anyone, for that matter. Except Starfire, of course.

"So, uh..." Robin forced himself to look up. "Cyborg told me you have a concussion."

Danny blinked, waiting for Robin to continue. When he didn't, Danny said rather roughly, "So?"

"So, you probably shouldn't be reading."

Danny blinked again and looked down, confused until he saw the book in his lap and everything clicked.

"Oh!" Danny gasped. "I forgot I had this."

"S'fine," Robin yawned. "We just found it interesting that you didn't say anything about a headache or anything like that." Robin's nonchalant friendly attitude died and his wide eyes turned into a steady gaze. "You haven't been lying to us, have you?"

"What? No!" Danny raised his hands defensively. He had been promoted and his hands were no longer tied to the sides of the bed. They were now shackled together by a short chain.

"Ok," Robin half-assed a shrug and went over to the large computer to check on Danny's medical files.

Danny sat in bed nervously chewing on his lip and staring at the wall as if contemplating something drastic.

**DANNY POV**

_Now or never, Fenton,_ I thought to myself. _You have to do this. You have to._

I rubbed my hands together nervously and twirled my fingers around the chain. I wanted to ask so badly, I just didn't know how.

"Danny, your vitals look good," Robin noted, pleased.

"Okay," I said, not even knowing what I was "okaying."

"You know, there's just one thing that's bugging me." Robin frowned.

"Oh?" I clasped my sweaty palms together nervously.

"I'm a professional detective and-"

"Wheresmyfamily?" I blurted out abruptly.

_Nice, Fenton._

Robin stopped mid-sentence and turned to me with a perplexed look in his eyes. "What?"

"My family," I stated with more confidence. "Where are they? Where's my parents and Jazz and even Sam and Tucker."

"Sam and whonow?"

"Tucker."

Robin didn't speak for a while. It was like his shoes, the same shoe style he'd had since he first started the Teen Titans, were more interesting than the question that was eating me up inside. The question that was keeping me up at night. The question that had me picturing the worst, most horrific scenarios in my head in preparation for the worst.

But nothing-nothing-could have possibly prepared me for what was yet to come. No amount of horrific scenes I'd conjured up in my day and night dreams could have possibly made Robin saying slowly, "Your parents were killed in a car accident," any easier.

"What about Jazz? And Tucker? And Sam? Are they alright?!" I asked in a fury of panic.

"Jazz is alive and I don't know who Tucker and Sam are."

That's when I'd allowed myself to cry. I cried for the first time in two years, since the GiW had taken me from myself. I cried for my parent's deaths. I cried for the ending to my dad's fudge loving obsession. I cried to the ending of my mom's dreadful attempts at cooking something, and accidentally mixing in ectoplasm in whatever she was making so the food tried to eat them instead of the opposite. I shed tears of happiness for my sister because she was still alive. I cried tears of frustration and confusion at my unknown in the lives of Sam and Tucker. I cried because I tried to cling onto that last hope that they were alive as well, but found that the GiW had taken all hope away from me.

And so I just assumed the worst, fully knowing that no matter how many gruesome deaths I picture, nothing could ever help me ease into hearing about their deaths.

So, for the first time since I was kidnapped, I prayed that they would still be alive. Who did I pray to? No idea. I just hoped that out of all the gods people "discovered" over the history of humanity, someone, someone, was up there listening to me.

* * *

**I can't even begin to explain what a hectic past month this has been. From band competitions, to scholarship tryouts, to prom, to sports, to everything else. BUT, my schedule is freeing up again as the spring sports season draws to a close, (all we have left is our state tourny). And band is basically over. I don't even know what we're doing now. I try not to question things.**

**Funny story-so I take a gym and health combined course and our health unit is currently on teen pregnancy. So the teacher goes, "You all should be reviewing your notes!" (we weren't doing shit), and so I, being the impulsive confident gal I am, just shout as loud as I can, "PENIS." The class went dead quiet and, as soon as they figured out that it was allowed for us to shout the names of organs in this unit, people just sporadically started yelling different words at the top of their lungs during class. Yup, I'm a trendsetter; what can I say. **

**Ok, reviews!**

**KodiakWolfe13: WOOOOO HAPPINESS ALL AROUND! Dude, PLEASE DO give me book recommendations! No, I am not a girly-girl in that kind of sense. I mean, I AM preppy. I wear skirts and dresses every day to school and love makeup, but I also play hockey and love athletic stuff and I beatbox and am considered pretty tough for "such a small thing."**

**KuriMaster13: You know, that is quite true. You bring up a valid point. Props for you.**

**avidreaded: Haha that game.**

**KodiakWolfe13: I DID HAVE FUN. Although I was doing homework the entire time. Ohhhh niceee I hate supergirl. Iron man's my fave superhero ever. Like, the RDB iron man, (not the cartoon dude. Never seen him.) And woot woot go girls!**

**DemigodPhantom: Sorry this took so long. But yesss he is on a road to recovery (hopefully)**

**The Best Guest: Dudeee I do that ALL THE TIME. I'll be reviewing and then just not log in cuz I'm lazy as fuuccckkkk. And THANKS FRIEND!**

**LoveLess Ema: Hello once again from such a glorious human being! And thanks, it was quite fun.**

**HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C.: Thank you!**

**BloodBlossom88: Well well well I guess you'll just have to find out! (I would answer but I feel like that would give away stuff.)**

**Storyholder: They are terrible! Let's burn them with fire and pitchforks and write mean letters to them and then burn those too MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	8. Chapter 7: Freedom?

**NORMAL POV**

The tower alarm went off. Red light occupied every hallway and room in the tower along with a horrible blaring noise. Each titan froze in their tracks, their minds preparing for battle mode.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, immediately leaping from his chair in the living room.

"It's Doctor Light," Cyborg informed the group, his fingers tapping furiously at the keyboard of the computer.

"Alrighty then, this shouldn't be too bad. Raven, you ready?" Robin swiveled around to where Raven had been reading in the corner of the room to find her missing. "Raven?"

"I'll stay." Raven stated. Robin turned and saw her standing by the hall doorway.

Robin's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about? We need you for this one!"

"We also need someone to stay here in case Danny gets...bad."

Robin sighed. "Okay, but you can't stay. You're our best weapon against Light."

"Oh, can I stay, Robin? I really would like to meet Friend Danny Phantom!" Starfire jumped into the air and twirled with excitement.

"Absolutely not." Robin's eyes hardened. "Sorry," he added quickly at Starfire's sudden downtrodden expression. "It's just we need someone who knows how to work the medical equipment."

Cyborg stood up from the couch. "I'll do it, Rob. You take the team and go kick some ass."

Robin nodded before giving the final "Team, move out!" order and disappeared into the garage to get his bike. Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy headed out the front door. They had done this too many times to even question the oddity of the group split-up.

And off to kick some ass they went.

**DANNY'S POV**

"Wacha doing, Danny?" Cyborg said softly as he opened the hospital door to find me awake.

"Staring." I retorted, not glancing away from the dimly lit wall. They had been keeping the lights on low since we found out I had a concussion. They also took away my book that Raven had lent to me. Having nothing to do, I found I was resorted to staring at the wall when I wasn't sleeping. If I was trying to gain their trust by acting less-crazy, this definitely wasn't helping.

"Oh? At what?"

I glared at him. The Titans had been treating me like a broken child since they'd kidnapped me. Granted, I was thankful they got me off the streets, but sometimes I just wanted to see the stars and feel the sunlight. I couldn't do that from a hospital bed. But it was just like they had no idea how to act around me. It was as if they were terrified that one wrong word would send me crashing down into oblivion.

"Nothing."

Cyborg fumbled with the computer and said, "Oh? That's cool."

"Sure." I opened my mouth to say more, but thought better of it and shut it almost immediately after. Unfortunately, he noticed.

"What?" Cyborg pressed.

"I heard the alarm go off."

Cyborg seemed to relax a bit as we entered familiar territory, or the activities of criminals. AKA, the one thing we both had in common.

"It was Doctor Light. He was causing a bit of a scene downtown. The thing is he's scared of Raven so this battle should be over pretty fast."

"And they left you here to babysit me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well...uh...it's not exactly that simple."

"It isn't? Last time I checked, all my vitals are fine. It's really not that complicated, Cyborg. You guys don't trust me."

"For the record, you don't seem to trust us either."

"Thanks for the insight," I snapped.

"What do you have against me?" Cyborg blurted out. "You're fine around everyone else! Why is it as soon as I enter the room, you look like you swallowed a lemon?"

I glared down at my bed. The answer was simple, really. I was scared of needles. I was also scared of not being in control. Cyborg kept injecting me with a sedation through a needle where I was forcefully put to sleep. But I wasn't sure I could tell him that. I would just be admitting a weakness that he could use against me later.

So instead, I opted to tell him the other reason I was slightly peeved. "I'm trapped here, Cyborg! I'm trapped alone in this stupid room with this anklet on me and I'm so tired of this. I don't want this to be my life anymore!" I felt tears prickle up in my eyes as I realized that this issue, or the issue of me being trapped, was just as apparent as ever. Just because I was free from the GiW didn't mean I was free. I was still at the mercy of others.

"Look, Danny," Cyborg knelt by my bed and placed a hand on my shoulder to which I flinched and shook off. I hated being touched. A hurt expression flew onto his face for a moment as his hand awkwardly hovered in open space. Seconds later, his hand was hanging limply by his side and his expression was calm once more.

"Look," he said again. "We want you out of this room just as much as you do."

"False."

"But," he ignored me, "You need to get better before we let you roam free throughout the house."

"Yeah well keeping me locked up here won't do much good."

"I'm sorry but this is the best I can do."

"Okay then how do you expect me to get better? What, just forget everything the Guys in White did to me? Pretend it all never happened?"

"No, of course not but-"

"This is who I am, Cyborg!" I felt my throat burn along with the prickling return of tears. "I'm just a useless, stupid, liability now! Sorry but there's no changing this! So please, _please _just let me out of here!"

"Danny, stop!" He exclaimed angrily. "You're not a liability! Let me just talk to Robin and we'll see what he says."

**NORMAL POV**

The Titans filed through the door in an excited celebration.

"Yeah, go Raven!" Beastboy cheered. "You kicked that loser's butt into next week!"

"If he comes back next week I might just open a portal into another dimension and throw him in there," Raven said nonchalantly. "That way I won't have to hear his annoying voice again."

"Woooooooo! New dimensions, YEAH!" Beastboy fist-pumped.

"Keep that awful wailing up and I'll throw you in there with him, Beastboy," Raven said.

"Haha, you're funny, Rae!" Beastboy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and all but collapsed on her in laughter. "You'd miss my hilarious jokes too much."

"I wouldn't test that," Robin smirked.

Raven's eyes glowed red and fixated on Beastboy. "_Get off me!_"

Beastboy immediately turned into a cat and jumped into Starfire's arms. She stroked his fur and, with a warm smile, said, "Fear not, Beastboy. I shall protect you from the dimensions of Raven's portals of darkness!"

Robin chuckled and walked to the door to check on Danny. The hallway door opened before he could press the button, though, and a very tired looking Cyborg appeared behind it.

"Robin, we need to talk."

**DANNY'S POV**

_We're closing in on him, _I heard one of them shout.

I laughed. It was funny at the time to think the GiW could catch me. I didn't think it was possible. Sure, they had me cornered against a random desolate building, but I mean seriously? It was the GiW for fuck's sake! They couldn't catch a ghost if it was two feet in front of them!

_Danny Phantom, surrender now or we'll have to resort to painful means to catch you!_

_No thanks, _I'd replied, turning intangible and going through a wall into the building. I couldn't remember what the building looked like or what it was for, I mean it all happened so fast, but I did remember it was made out of bricks. How did I know? Because a second later a brick fell down on my head as an explosion, too fast for me to process, occurred.

And there was fire everywhere.

And then there was darkness.

And when I woke up again, I was in a cold metal bus, being transported to the GiW compound. Glowing green handcuffs shackled my wrists.

And I knew I had lost.

**NORMAL POV**

"Look, I understand Danny's point of view but we can't let him interact with everyone else yet," Robin shook his head. "It's too risky."

"But it would help him!" Cyborg pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Cy, but he's not ready."

They were back in Cyborg's room. Robin had upgraded from being spread out along the floor to sitting on a small chair he'd pulled out from the corner of the room. Cyborg was leaning up against his wall rather stiffly at Robin's answer.

"But the hospital bed isn't doing anything for him. I mean, you have to admit it's not working."

"That's because what he needs is stimulation," a new voice appeared. Raven stepped into the room rather shyly and added in, "I would have knocked but I doubt either of you would have heard it. You seem pretty involved in this conversation."

"I want to let him out, believe me! I just think it's unsafe. For all of us!" Robin ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "Not to mention he has a concussion."

"Fine then one of us three is by his side all day. We can rotate shifts." Raven put her hands on her hips rather crossly. "Robin, I'm telling you the _last _thing this kids needs is isolation. That will only set his recovery backwards."

"Or you could send him back to the asylum, but after his infamous escape, I doubt they'd want him back." Cyborg said.

"Oh shit, I forgot all about that!" Robin facepalmed. "They still think he's escaped over the city. They've probably teamed up with the Guys in White to track him down! Holy shit. We'll be completely screwed if we're caught housing him."

"Calm down, Rob. We'll come to a solution. We just need to think," Cyborg scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, there is _one _way we can both allow him in public and be out of reach from both the asylum and the GiW." Raven said quietly.

"Which is...?" Robin pressed.

She opened her mouth a bit before hesitating, as if what she was about to say was taboo. "We could...ah...have him publicly confess he's a meta-human and not a full ghost."

The room filled with silence. It was a genius idea, it really was. It just came with the huge problem that Danny's secret identity would be revealed.

"We could ask him, but I have a feeling that idea's really not gonna fly," Cyborg pointed out.

"Well it was just an idea," Raven retorted, slightly miffed.

"And a good one too," Robin said. Raven's slightly pissed face returned to its neutral state. "Look," Robin continued, "Let's deal with that later. Right now we need to figure this whole hospital room situation out."

"Just let the poor kid out, Robin. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Cyborg suggested.

Robin gave him a pointed look.

"That was a stupid question; don't answer that," Cyborg quickly added.

"But still. You have to give him a chance. You'll never know how this will end until you try. And even if the odds are a 90% failure rate, the 10% success rate is still in existence. Sure, it's a lot less than the 90%, but it won't be impossible to get to."

"I don't like those odds though. But I guess...we have no other option," Robin decided. "He'll be hooked to the I.V. drip, though. He still needs that. And the anklet stays on until I say he can take it off."

"Thank-freaking-goodness," Cyborg threw his hands up. "Honestly, Robin, you're so stubborn..."

"So...does this mean we're introducing him to the rest of the team?" Raven asked hopefully.

Robin frowned, suddenly having second guesses with his decision. "Sure. But I guess we'll have to talk to Starfire and Beastboy before so they don't try and play 20 Questions with him in the first minute of meeting him."

LINEBREAK

Danny was still staring at the wall when a vertical beam of light poured into his room. He closed his eyes, breaking the multi-hour-long staring contest with the white walls to see who entered. To he utter shock, it was the entire team.

"Danny Phantom," Robin started. "I've decided to introduce you to the team. The entire team, I mean."

Danny refrained from responding. He surveyed the two new faces, trying to ascertain if they were threats or not. It gave him a headache.

"Danny, this is Starfire and Beastboy."

They both waved at him. Starfire in an excited manner, and Beastboy in a starstruck one. Danny just stared back. He might have considered waving if not for the handcuffs. It would be too hilariously embarrassing to try and wave in that kind of state.

"I've decided it's time to give you the tour of the Titan's Tower."

Danny's shocked ice blue eyes flew up to meet Robin's masked ones. His lips curled into a small but noticeable smile as he whispered in disbelief, "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go." Robin stepped forward and offered Danny his hand.

Danny hesitated for a second before raising his trembling hands. Instead of grasping them, however, Robin whipped out a key and took the handcuffs off. Danny rubbed his chaffed wrists, still in shock that anyone would do anything but hurt him.

"You ready?" Robin brought the spaced out teen back to reality.

"Yeah...I think so. No, I mean I _know _so. I hate hospital beds. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Hellooooo internet! I'm here. I really don't know what to write here. And I'm sure that as soon as I post this I'll think of, like, 5,000,000 things I could have written but, meh. C'est la vie.**

**Sooo review time!**

**Feferi Pixes: *bows* *gives another chapter* *gives a chocolate fountain of youth* *gives the the entire Pacific Ocean* *bows once more and majestically exits***

**I'mafruitlooptoo: Yeah, see, we were learning the reproductive systems so "penis" was kind of on our vocab sheet. Otherwise I wouldn't have considered it.**

**KuriMaster13: Woooo thanks, brosef!**

**KodiakWolfe13: YAY HULLO GOOD FRIEND! You should totes make an account then. I mean, it seems like you're on this site enough! Hahaha uhhh you should ask Danny what asylum he stayed in. I'm sure he'd be glad to give you directions! Wowwww I LOVE Marvel movies. I live for them. Whoaaa you're homeschooled? I recently watched a pretty awesome Ted Talk on that. And thanks for the book recommendations! I'll be sure to check them out!**

**Nemo: Nooo I could never abandon anything! I'm the type of girl that commits to stuff. So if I don't post for a while or something, don't give up hope! Unless I've tragically died, but even then I'm so majestic that I'd manage to update. I do try and update as often as I can but I am just the average teenage girl sooooo sometimes other things get in the way. But I don't plan on that dry spell happening again so hopefully that doesn't happen. Again.**

**LoveLess Ema: Awww thanks I'm flattered! Not gonna lie, the "Ema out!" thing was pretty fun to read. **

**ipeach: Thannkkkssss!**

**Dani of the Electroclan: S'all good. Congrats for graduating! Unless you didn't graduate. Then this would be pretty awkward...but yeah...uh...you rub that buttox!**


	9. Chapter 8: Out and About

**NORMAL POV**

Robin kept glancing nervously out of the corner of his eyes at Danny. Although nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet, Robin couldn't help feeling edgy about letting Danny roam free. The unforgettable fact that Danny had just both broken out of and half-destroyed a mental asylum not even a week ago kept prodding at his mind. It made Robin question his decision to let Danny out of the infirmary.

"Well? What do you think? Is this TV great or what?!" Beast Boy flopped down on the huge couch in their living room gracefully.

"Yeah, it's something all right," Danny muttered as his hands fidgeted restlessly, fumbling with the cord on his I.V. drip. It was as if Danny and Robin shared the same nervous, psychic link.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine," Danny said in a low voice as he stared intently at the floor. Though his hair hung down, creating a barrier around his face, the rest of the team had a pretty solid idea of what his struggling facial expression looked like.

Cyborg stopped leaning against the wall and started to move towards the awkward teen. Though Danny seemed more trusting of Cyborg since he, somehow, managed to convince Robin to let him out of his room, Cyborg still kept a respectful distance. He didn't want to tarnish what little trust he'd managed to grasp.

"Hey, I know this is a lot to take in, but we're all here for you." Cyborg attempted to place a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny nearly jumped out of his skin out of fright and pushed Cyborg's huge hand off his bony shoulder as a response before wandering away, muttering something incoherently. Cyborg sighed.

Danny unconsciously rubbed the spot Cyborg grabbed him as if trying to rub away any evidence, on a microscopic level, that Cyborg had laid a hand on him. "So, uh, the view is nice from up here."

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"You should see the view during sunset," Raven went along with the abrupt change of subject.

"I bet it's nice." Danny stared outside with longing.

"Yes. Yes it is."

An awkward silence enveloped the group as the topic of window views died as quickly as it started.

"Oh Friend Danny! You have yet to be introduced to my dear Silkie! She is the most adorable creature I have ever layed my eyes upon! Come!" Starfire, caught in the excitement of having something to contribute to Danny's introduction to their tower, grabbed his arm.

Danny ripped his arm out of her grip as if she had rabies. Cyborg cringed as Raven and Robin shared the same '_oh shit' _kind of look. Danny just stared, wide eyed, at the spot Starfire grabbed his arm and bit his lip.

"My friend, why do you push me away? Do you not like me? Is it something I did?" Starfire backed away, hurt.

"I just...I...I just don't like..." Danny fumbled with his words, his mind completely blank.

"He just doesn't want people touching him, Starfire. It wasn't anything you did." Robin explained soothingly.

Danny shut his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears.

"Danny, focus!" Raven approached him cautiously. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you. You're safe here!"

"No, stay away!" Danny jumped back from Raven.

"I'm not going to do anything. I promise! I'm here to help!" she pleaded.

Danny backed into the wall and slid down it. He hugged his knees and said, eyes wide and staring at nothing, "I just don't..."

"Don't what?" Raven asked.

Danny shook his head as he tried to formulate a coherent sentence. He squeezed his eyes shut once again, grabbed his black hair frustratingly, and managed a loud "I JUST CAN'T!"

Robin hastily cleared everyone out of the room while Raven sat down next to Danny. She waited until the hallway door closed before sighing and saying, "Maybe this was too soon."

"No, I'm s-sorry." Danny choked on a sob. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I never used to be like this."

"I know." Raven stated, remembering the times when she would see news coverage of an egotistical white-haired ghost making funny jabs at his opponents before beating them up and sucking them into a can. It seemed like just yesterday when she would watch those news clippings while Robin furiously paced around the room, ranting about how the vigilante needed to join the Justice League and "_What-is-Batman-doing-just-letting-him-roam-free?" _When she stared into the thin, pale face of this Danny Phantom/Fenton, it almost seemed like he was a completely different person. This whole situation just wasn't real to her. Raven, like Robin, had a deeply rooted wishful belief that they, as in all the super-heroes, were invincible. But this simply wasn't true.

"It's just seeing everyone looking at me..."

"It reminds you of the GiW compound doesn't it?" Raven whispered.

"Yeah." Danny muttered. "I'm so sorry. This is horrible. _I'm _horrible."

Raven shook her head. "Danny, stop. You can't believe what those people said."

"I know." Danny wiped stray tears off his cheeks. Aside from crying at the shock of hearing of his parent's deaths, he hadn't cried like this for years. It felt strange to not be in control of his emotions. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"I...I know what it's like to be perceived as the bad one," Raven stared off into the distance, refusing to make eye contact with the halfa.

"Oh?" Danny perked up a little.

"All my life I was told that I was going to be the reason why the world ended. And you know what?"

Danny just stared at her in response.

"I believed it. And when the day came, I let the world go to pieces. But my friends? They refused to give up. With their help I was able to bring everything back and defeat _him._ The other Titans are my family now. We can be yours too." Raven hesitated to say exactly who she had to defeat. She'd never really been an open book and she wasn't going to start now.

Danny frowned. He wished he could tell her about his evil future self, but he was already under enough scrutiny from the Titans. He didn't want them locking him up for good-especially after the death of his parents. They might think these frequent breakdowns were phase one of his shift to Dan Phantom.

"You know, I can't even remember most of what happened with the GiW, which I guess is a good thing. But it still feels like forever since I've seen my family. I really want to see them, except my parents..." he gave a shuttering sigh before finishing with, "I just can't believe they're gone."

And at that moment, the realization that he would literally never see his parents again hit him. His parents were dead. They were gone. "I wonder if Jazz is okay." he said out loud.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Jazz," Danny smiled, deep in thought. "I never quite appreciated how good of a sister she was to me until I was kidnapped. And then I remember just waiting, believing that she would come get me. Find me. She never did." Danny's smile fell. "Do you think she's alright? She always was really smart. Do you know where she is?"

"No," Raven said. "You should ask Robin. He would know."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You can't seriously expect him to allow someone in the T without doing some serious research on them first."

Danny's eyes clouded with confusion. "Wait but I...I was a menace I thought! The people of Amity Park used to call me evil!"

"Not everyone thought you were evil, Danny. And Robin's pretty insightful for a guy who spends his entire day locked in his study. I bet he saw right through all that crap." Raven offered him a small smile of her own. "Don't worry, Danny. You're safe here."

"Thanks," he stood up abruptly. "I'm gonna go find Robin."

"Good luck with that."

LINEBREAK

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you have a super healing ability that can only be accessed if I remove the anklet?" Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Danny said enthusiastically. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Absolutely not." Robin crossed his arms.

"Aw, what the hell, man?" Cyborg yelled.

"Cyborg, out!" Robin pointed towards the exit.

"But this is my room!" Cyborg flung his arms up in protest. "You can't just kick me out of my own room!"

Robin threw him a glare. Cyborg knew that look like the back of his hand and was walking out of the room milliseconds later, though not without mumbling a few protests on the way.

Robin tapped his foot impatiently until the door slid shut before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "You're really not making this easy for me, Danny."

"W-what?" Danny stuttered. The last thing he wanted was to be a burden.

"Look, I want to get that anklet off; I really do. But considering your track record with us right now?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, concerned. _Does this mean Robin _does _really believe all those news reports claiming I'm evil?_

"You're not exactly...well...stable." Robin broke eye contact with the halfa.

"Oh. I see."

"If you were going to die without the speeded up healing then I would take the anklet off but, I mean, you're _not _dying. So while this," he waved to the I.V. drip, "may be uncomfortable, you're just gonna have to put up with it."

"I wouldn't hurt any of you guys though." Danny said quietly.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally, but I still can't risk putting the public and yourself at risk from your potential harm. Danny, you're a good kid. You really are. I just think it wouldn't be wise to take that off of you yet." Robin explained, using the most sympathetic tone he could muster. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Danny said hesitantly. "I was wondering about my sister."

"Jazz? What about her?" Robin asked.

"I was wondering if you knew where she was." Danny explained shyly.

Robin rubbed his chin. "Oh. Uh, no I don't know where she is." he said with discomfort. "I could find out for you though. Here, come with me to my room. We can look her up."

Danny's eyes widened. "Raven told me you never let people in there!"

"Oh, she must have meant my study." Robin smirked. "But people have gone in there before. Twice. Only one of those times was intentional. As for my room, well I try and keep people out of there but I'd rather my room than my study."

"Seems fair." Danny nodded in understanding.

Danny followed Robin through the maze of the dimly lit hallways until they reached Robin's room. Robin's room was, in a word, neat. It consisted of a large, red bed with white sheets, gray carpeting, and white walls and ceiling. There was a light green painted wooden desk on the opposite side of the room with a laptop sitting intop of it next to a black notebook. Other than that, the seemingly large room was bare.

Robin quickly Googled "Jasmine Fenton" in the search bar.

"Oh, here. She's an employee at a therapist office in Elmerton, Minnesota."

"Oh that was right next to Amity Park!" Danny said excitedly.

Robin browsed the psychiatrist office site. "They have the office contact info right here. Look, there's her phone number."

Danny froze.

"Whoa, you're shaking!" Robin noted. "Danny?"

"I can't call her yet. Or Tucker or Sam." he explained hastily.

"Why?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I don't want them to see me like this. I'll call them, I will. Just not yet."

Robin grimaced and exed out of the tab. "Okay, whatever you want."

Danny breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"So, you hungry? If you're feeling up to it, you can eat with us. Cyborg's a great chef."

"Sure."

**DANNY'S POV**

I should have said no.

* * *

**Honestly, I was debating about the cliffy and typed more before transporting the extra stuff into a new chapter and leaving you all hanging. I know what you're thinking, and yes I am that cruel.**

**Soooo about Danny's fear: I HATE BEING TOUCHED. I have no idea why, I just HATE it. There is _nothing _comforting about having another person place their hand on your shoulder, right next to your neck, and talk soothingly behind you. Like, can you not? So yeah, I decided to make Danny the same way. Only this time he actually has a reason for this fear of physical contact.**

**So anyways, be prepared for a (hopefully) action-packed adventure waiting for you next chapter! See yeah!**

**Reviews:**

**KodiakWolfe13: Haha I won't sue you! I'm trying to update at least once a week. And thanks, I hope this chapter is good too! NOOO I LOVE DISNEY! How do you decide when you're finished school? Hmmm that reading fact is interesting. And omg I'm kinda nervous for my first flamer. Thankfully, I guess I should count myself lucky, that I haven't gotten any yet. But that could end quite soon...**

**KuriMaster13: So I know I was going to have them lower the anklet, but then I realized I didn't think Robin would give Danny THAT much freedom quite yet. But trust me, your reminder of that forgotten power was soooo helpful. Thank you!**

**Mariepc: OKAY!**

**Nemo: Thank you! Yay.**

**cartoonlover 1: Thank you!**

**LoveLess Ema: Haha yay everyone's back! Omg that's so embarassing that I wrote ivy instead of I.V. Yikesss. Thank you sooooo much for pointing that out! I seriously LOVE it when people point out little errors like that because I know I have them everywhere and I want people to tell me when they catch one so I can fix it. Thank you!**


End file.
